In the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long-term evolution, long-term evolution) R8 (Release 8, Release 8), or in the follow-up evolved standard, to maintain orthogonality between subcarriers of a 3GPP LTE terminal, headers and tails of all uplink sub-frames on a relay need to vacate an OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) symbol to provide a switchover time for the Relay to switch between the receiving state and the transmission state. The switchover time is generally called a GAP (GAP). The physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) is to bear a scheduling application instruction, ACK/NACK (acknowledgement/negative-acknowledgement, acknowledgement/negative-acknowledgement), and CQI (channel quality indicator, channel quality indicator). The format of the information sent by the PUCCH includes formats such as format 1/1a/1b (a first format in this specification), and format 2/2a/2b (a second format in this specification).